clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiza Atlus
Akiza Atlus is the top radio presenter living all across Antarctica & UnitedTerra. She is associated with DJ Crow. She is only 14 years old, but was hired after playing a DJ-set on the streets of Club Penguin. She was picked up by DJ Crow and brought to UnitedTerra, where he made her a radio presenter for the Penguin Official Music Charts every Sunday. Soon they became radio-partners, and usually present the chart show every Sunday. She lives in New Club Penguin, but has to travel to Neo Domino City to go to the studio. Akiza once had something called Rhintis, but was cured in early 2009. Background Akiza was born on February 14th, 1995 in an unknown location in PreTerra times. She was raised by her own parents throughout the years. She had fairly wealthy parents. Her dad was a famous business man and her mother was a scientist. Akiza had a natural talent of talking like a grown-up. She always thought of hosting her own television show when she was 1, but it never took off. Akiza was always describe as a "cute, little chick". Sometimes she didn't like that. After when she grew up, she got jobs as presenting small ceremonies in the town when she was 5. Then near her age of 8, when she started to grow up, her parents started getting jobs abroad, and was left all by herself. It was every week her parents got events out of the country, and Akiza complained to them after a year. As a "We're sorry!" present, her parents gave Akiza her own music room, where she could record anything she wanted too. After some more neglectful feelings from her parents, she packed her studio and moved away to Club Penguin Island, where she would start a new life. She would perform in busy places, and got about 100 coins at the end of the day. After a few months of performing on the streets, DJ Crow saw her performing up in the Dance Lounge. She gave him a card & a map to go to UnitedTerra to make a real living and get a proper job. When she got a first-class ticket on an aeroplane to UnitedTerra, she was only just 13. She showed the card she got to Ninjinian. Though she couldn't see him because the room was too dark. He pointed to the map, to a place in Neo Domino City, and told Akiza to go the Penguin Official Music Charts. She did, and got a job as a radio presenter. Her dream was complete. She currently is the top radio presenter alive, and works for the "Terrain Broadcasting Corporation" (TBC), presenting the Penguin Official Music Charts. Personal life Akiza was never very close to her family. She has only known her parents, and only met the rest of her family when she was just a little one, and doesn't remember anything. Akiza is the only child in her family. She has a personal interest in video games aswell, though she does not show it. She has many other personal interests in the her life rather than presenting. She has her own profile on the TBC Radio 1 website, but a very short one. It says that she likes skate-boarding, and she doesn't eat that much chocolate. Though most of her personal life is remained.... personal. Since 2008, she had a crush on Ninjinian ever since she showed him the card for her job, though she never actually knew that she liked him because she never saw him. Though on February 14, 2009, Ninjinian had came to Club Penguin, up to the Dance Lounge after a business trip there. Akiza was packing away her studio, and then they both spotted each-other. In 2009, on Halloween night, Ninjinian asked Akiza to be his girlfriend, and she accepted. They currently are in a relationship, and it is especially hard to go outside to restaurants. Career Involvement Trivia See also * UnitedTerra * Neo Domino City * Penguin Official Music Charts * United States of Antarctica * Terrain Broadcasting Corporation * Fry Category:Characters